05 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Maks i Ruby - Ruby sprzedaje lemoniadę 12 (Ruby?s lemonade stand) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Czystość; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Serial dla dzieci 09:25 Fantaghiro - Wyprawa po Kuorum 6 (The rescue of the Kuorum) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Co i jak (TV) - Ziemia odc.5 (Ziemia odc.5) kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Kuzynka gospodyni odc.8/30 (Extr@: The Landlady's Cousin) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Dziennik wielkich kotów - odc. 4/6 (Big Cat Diary 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Przedwiośnie - odc. 5/6 - Bal w Odolanach; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Hip hop z Belgradu; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc.1037; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc.1038; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zrób to - odc.3; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2905 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3120); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2906 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3121); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Tak czy nie? - odc. 7/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 7 - Samochód; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Gwiazda spełniająca życzenia 70 (Wish upon a star) kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - W szponach szaleństwa (Seduced By Madness) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Jon Patterson; wyk.:Ann Margaret, Peter Coyote, Leslie Hope; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Raport o bankach; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Raport o bankach - post scriptum; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wiadomości mundialowe 23:00 Cena prawdy (Schrecklicher Verdacht) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy (1995); reż.:Jeannot Szwarc; wyk.:Susanne Schafer, Sebastian Koch, Michael Greiling; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Życie bez rąk (No arms needed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Abby - Odc 8/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 16/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.16); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 61/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.8 Rozstanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Włochy (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 372; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Wakacje z Dwójką - Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 8/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wakacje z Dwójką - Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 18/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wakacje z Dwójką - Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 4/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 404) kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 134 (135) Pan z łasiczką; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 7/25 (The Love Boat s.1, ep. Identical problem?, ?Julie`s Old Flame); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Zorro - odc. 48/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 Dziewczyna do bicia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Najdłuższy lot (Nowhere to Land) 87' kraj prod.USA, Australia (2000); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Ernie Hudson, Jack Wagner,, Christine Elise; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Wyznania sprzątaczek i niań (Confessions of domestic) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Narodziny gwiazdy; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Noc kibica - MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Alibi na środę - Krąg 2 (Ringu 2) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (1998); reż.:Hideo Nakada; wyk.:Nanako Matsushima, Miki Nakatami, Hiroyuki Sanada; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:45 Tahur; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie - serial przygodowy reż. Richard Martin, Ron Oliver, USA 2005 09:00 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 09:30 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 10:00 Dziki - serial sensacyjno-komediowy reż. Laszlo Benedek, USA 1953 10:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy reż. Barbara Hall, Jack Bender i inni, USA 2003 12:00 Quizmania - teleturniej 12:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 14:00 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 16:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 20:15 Weekend w Palm Springs - komedia romantyczna reż. James Frawley, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Sheree J. Wilson, Cameron Dye, Leigh McCloskey USA 1985 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 23:25 Cuda - serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 00:20 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:40 Prognoza pogody 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:15 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 08:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 09:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:35 No to gramy! - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Telesklep 11:50 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 530-532 Polska 2003 13:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 12/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 14:40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 124/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Prezydent. Miłość w Białym Domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Michael Douglas, Annette Bening, Martin Sheen, Michael J. Fox, Richard Dreyfuss, Samantha Mathis USA 1995 22:25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 23:20 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 00:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:35 Telesklep 02:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 06:20 Echa dnia 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 07:50 Przedmioty i my 08:00 Reportaże warte przypomnienia 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Gość dnia 11:00 Telekurier 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Reportaż kulturalny – reportaż 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Duchy australijskiej puszczy – film dok. 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Prosto z lasu 15:00 Terapeuta malkontentów – reportaż 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Wszystko o rasach: Cairn terrier – serial dokumentalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Zbliżenia 17:00 Lato z Trójką z Koronowa 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Małe co nieco 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:25 Letni salon Trójki 18:30 Szafa gra 18:35 Letni salon Trójki 19:00 Niezwykłe historie (6): Wędki – serial dokumentalny 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 23:00 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:25 Ziemia niebieska jak pomarańcza – cykl reportaży 23:50 Siła futbolu (3) – cykl reportaży 00:20 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006: Mecz półfinałowy 02:00 Kurier 02:20 Kurier sportowy 02:29 Studio pogoda 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (225) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Kachorra to ja (141) – telenowela, Argentyna (powt.) 10.00 Roseanne (34) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.30 Skrzydła (34) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.00 TiVi Sekcja – program rozrywkowy 12.00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13.05 Daję słowo – teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy – program muzyczny 14.40 Rocket Power (1) – serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.10 Pokemon (226) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Detektor – raport Czwórki 16.10 Kachorra to ja (142) – telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (35) – serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (35) – serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (16) – serial SF, USA 20.00 Wzór (2) – serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 30 dni (6) – serial dokumentalny, USA 22.00 Jak kochają czarownice – komedia, Francja 1997 00.15 Wzór (2) – serial kryminalny, USA 01.10 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.05 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn 02.50 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Strażnik kasy 06:25 Telesklep 07:15 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 102/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 10:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:05 Strażnik kasy 12:05 Telesklep 14:25 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 103/135 Meksyk 2003 15:15 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 16:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 17:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Człowiek, który schwytał Eichmanna - dramat obyczajowy reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Robert Duvall, Arliss Howard, Jeffrey Tambor, Josef Laufer USA/ Argentyna 1996 22:05 Akta zbrodni: Wysłany za kratki - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Paul Dowling, USA 2000 22:35 Na gorącym uczynku - film sensacyjny reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Erika Eleniak, Kim Coates, Brigitta Dau, Stacy Keach Kanada 2004 00:20 Wśród obcych - film dokumentalny reż. Mark Jonathan Harris, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2000 TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 8.45 Widokówki: Krzyżtopór 9.05 Anatol (7) - serial animowany 9.25 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Paraflady Dzieci i Młodzieży 9.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 10.00 Doktor Ewa (8/9) - serial 10.40 Polonusi w Europie 11.00 Regionalia 11.25 Młode wilki - wywiad 11.35 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1085) - serial 12.40 Plebania (465) - serial 13.05 Wieści polonijne 13.20 Młodość przychodzi z wiekiem - 50-lecie OTV Łódż - widowisko 13.55 Maltańscy kawalerowie 14.10 Kochaj mnie (146) - telenowela dokumentalna 14.30 Benefis Daniela Olbrychskiego 15.25 Tańczące Eurydyki - Festiwal im. Anny German, Zielona Góra 200S 16.15 Książki z górnej półki 16.30 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 16.35 Widokówki: Krzyżtopór 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Doktor Ewa (8/9) - serial 17.55 Animowany świat wyobrażni 18.05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 18.35 Historia obyczaju 19.00 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 19.15 Dobranocka: Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1085) - serial 20.35 Plebania (465) - serial 21.00 Jesteśmy razem - 4. Polonijne Spotkanie Młodzieży w Niemczech - reportaż 21.30 Polskie drogi (1/11) - serial 22.55 3. Kongres Polonistyki Zagranicznej - reportaż 23.15 Smak Europy 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Programy powtórkowe Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 El Cid - legenda o mężnym rycerzu - film animowany reż. Jose Pozo, wyk. Hiszpania 2003 09:25 Bilans kwartalny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Halina Mikołajska, Maja Komorowska, Piotr Fronczewski Polska 1975 11:05 Grupa specjalna - film sensacyjny reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Aaron Kwok, Norika Fujiwara, Coolio, Mark Dacascos Hongkong 2000 12:40 Eminem w Nowym Jorku - koncert 14:05 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 14:55 New York Taxi - komedia sensacyjna reż. Tim Story, wyk. Queen Latifah, Jimmy Fallon, Henry Simmons, Jennifer Esposito USA/ Francja 2004 16:35 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Ignacy Machowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 1962 18:15 Ja, Cezar mały - film familijny reż. Richard Berry, wyk. Jules Sitruk, Maria de Medeiros, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Josephine Berry Francja 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Z archiwum X - thriller SF reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick USA 1993 23:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:10 Premiera 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 4 23:40 Jak dwie krople wody - thriller reż. Aruna Villiers, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Christopher Lambert, Andrzej Seweryn, Audrey DeWilder Francja 2004 01:20 Porządek musi być! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marcus Mittermeier, wyk. Jan Henrik Stahlberg, Fritz Roth, Wanda Perdelwitz, Joachim Kretzer Niemcy 2004 02:55 Cześć, Tereska - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska Polska 2001 04:25 Snajper w Waszyngtonie - 23 dni grozy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Charles S. Dutton, Jay O. Sanders, Bobby Hosea, Trent Cameron USA 2003 Canal + Film 08:30 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Brooke Shields, Lambert Wilson, Horst Buchholz, John Rhys-Davies USA 1983 10:20 Zebra z klasą - film familijny reż. Frederik Du Chau, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Hayden Panettiere, Gary Bullock, Frankie Muniz USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Palec boży - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Marian Opania, Aleksander Benczak, Grażyna Chęcińska, Maciej Englert Polska 1974 14:30 Deser Może ten but pasuje - film krótkometrażowy 14:45 Legenda telewizji - komedia reż. Adam McKay, wyk. Will Ferrell, Christina Applegate, Paul Rudd, Steve Carell USA 2004 16:20 Zakopana Betty - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Alfred Molina, Christopher Walken, Naomi Watts Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 2002 17:55 Wstrząsy - film SF reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, Fred Ward, Reba McEntire USA 1990 19:30 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 35 wyk. Japonia 2005 20:00 Piętno - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Maciej Góraj, Grażyna Skorłutowska, Zdzisław Kozień, Paweł Okoński Polska 1983 21:30 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Tomasz Kot, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Maciej Balcar, Adam Baumann Polska 2005 23:10 Z archiwum X - thriller SF reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick USA 1993 01:10 Kontrakt - thriller reż. Harvey Kahn, wyk. Christian Slater, Selma Blair, Robert Loggia, Colm Feore Kanada/ USA 2005 02:55 O dwóch takich, co poszli w miasto - komedia przygodowa reż. Danny Leiner, wyk. John Cho, Kal Penn, Paula Garcés, Neil Patrick Harris USA/Kanada/Niemcy 2004 04:20 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Jacek Wszoła - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 08:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny reż. Guy Norman Bee, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Will Patton, Fred Ward, Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. USA 2004 10:25 Deser: Nogi - film krótkometrażowy 10:40 Wstęp do meczu 11:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Legia Warszawa - Celtic Glasgow 13:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:10 Kasjerzy czy kasiarze? - komedia reż. Gavin Grazer, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Woody Harrelson, Paulo Costanzo, Rachael Leigh Cook USA 2003 15:45 Długo i szczęśliwie - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Anjelica Huston, Dougray Scott, Patrick Godfrey, Megan Dodds, Melanie Lynskey, Judy Parfitt USA 1998 17:50 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Robert De Niro, Ben Stiller, Dustin Hoffman, Barbra Streisand USA 2004 19:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 20:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:30 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 10/11 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 21:15 Niepokonany Seabiscuit - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Ross, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Jeff Bridges, Chris Cooper, Elizabeth Banks USA 2003 23:35 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:50 Nic śmiesznego - komediodramat reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Maciej Kozłowski, Marek Kondrat Polska 1995 01:30 Bezpieczeństwo narodowe - dramat polityczny reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. Scott Glenn, Tom Skerritt, Grant Show, Marisol Nichols USA 2004 03:05 Dom śmierci - horror reż. Uwe Boll, wyk. Jonathan Cherry, Tyron Leitso, Clint Howard, Ona Grauer Kanada/ USA/ Niemcy 2003 04:40 Rewizja osobista - film psychologiczny reż. Witold Leszczyński, Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Hübner, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Katarzyna Kaczmarek Polska 1972 HBO 06:30 W ukrytej kamerze - komedia reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Donna Pescow, Tom Virtue, Tim Meadows, Shia LaBeouf USA 2003 08:00 Infolinia - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Christian, wyk. Nick Moran, Koel Purie, Vijay Raaz, Gulshan Grover Indie 2004 09:40 Fakir z Bilbao - film przygodowy reż. Peter Flinth, wyk. Moritz Bleibtreu, Sidse Babett Knudsen, Julie Zangenberg, Aksel Leth Dania 2004 11:05 Zapomnienie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Moss, wyk. Roberta Maxwell, Paul Hecht, Aidan Devine, Catherine Burdon Kanada 2002 12:35 Manchester United - komedia romantyczna reż. Magnus Martens, wyk. Havard Lilleheie, Berte Rommetveit, Sondre Sorheim, Vegar Hoel Norwegia 2003 14:00 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny reż. Franziska Buch, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Marie-Louise Stahl, Corinna Harfouch, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2004 15:50 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Jennifer Coolidge, Chad Michael Murray, Dan Byrd USA/ Kanada 2004 17:25 Bryłka złota - komedia reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Eric Bana, Stephen Curry, Dave O'Neil, Belinda Emmett Australia 2002 19:00 Premiera Wariatki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barbara Hershey, Grace Johnston, John Heard USA 1988 21:00 Atak na posterunek - film sensacyjny reż. Jean-François Richet, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, Maria Bello USA/ Francja 2005 22:45 Silver City - thriller reż. John Sayles, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Chris Cooper, Cajardo Lindsey, Elizabeth Rainer USA 2004 00:50 Faceci z miotłami - komediodramat reż. Paul Gross, wyk. Paul Gross, Leslie Nielsen, Molly Parker, James Allodi Kanada 2002 02:35 Niełatwa miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Reverge Anselmo, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Jonathan Tucker, Agnes Bruckner, Val Kilmer USA/ Niemcy 2004 04:10 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny reż. Franziska Buch, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Marie-Louise Stahl, Corinna Harfouch, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2004 TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:10 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Poranek TVN 24, Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Studio mundialowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 05:40 Firma - magazyn Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany Tele 5 06:25 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 42/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 08:20 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 85/88 Kanada 1999 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Matt Frewer, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 09:10 Telezakupy 11:10 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 43/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 12:05 Akwanauci (The Aquanauts) serial dokumentalny 4/46 USA 1999 12:35 Buon Appetito! (powtórzenie) program kulinarny produkcja własna 2005 13:05 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 13:25 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:50 Telezakupy 14:20 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 15:25 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 21/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Paul Miller, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 16:20 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 16:40 Akwanauci (The Aquanauts) serial dokumentalny 5/46 USA 1999 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the stars) Dramat, 87 min, USA 1989 19:05 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 19:25 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 30 dni do ślubu (30 Days) komedia romantyczna USA 1999 wyst.: Ben Shenkman, Arija Bareikis, Bradley White, Thomas McCarthy 21:50 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) serial kryminalny 51/72 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Julie Stewart, Tamara Craig Thomas, Gregory Calpakis, Matthew Bennett, Garry Chalk, Joely Collins 23:00 The Club (powtórzenie) interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 23:40 Łowca (Tracker) serial sensacyjny 12/22 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Adrian Paul, Amy Price-Francis, Leanne Wilson, Geraint Wyn Davies, Richard Yearwood 00:30 Kobiece perwersje (Female Perversions) film erotyczny USA 1997 wyst.: Tilda Swinton, Amy Madigan, Karen Sillas, Frances Fisher, Paulina Porizkova 02:30 Rybia nocka program przyrodniczy produkcja własna 2005 TVP Kultura 09:05 Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982 10:05 Wycieczka do Paryża - film dokumentalny 10:20 Klasyczne tematy: Jacqueline du Pre gra Beethovena - koncert 10:50 Przewodnik - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Polski film fantastyczny: Zbrodnia lorda Artura Saville'a - film fantastyczny, Polska 1967 11:25 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Biografie - film dokumentalny 13:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:10 Atomic Cafe - czarna komedia, USA 1982 14:35 Fabryka - film dokumentalny 14:50 Przewodnik - magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Pestka - melodramat, Polska 1995 16:25 Kinema - film dokumentalny 16:55 Przewodnik - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Polski film fantastyczny: Duch z Canterville - komedia, Polska 1967 17:35 Motlowe marynarki - film dokumentalny 18:05 Jazz Song of Nice Death - koncert 19:05 Opowieści o świecie: Genetycznie modyfikowani atleci - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:10 Klub filmowy TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku (3) - rozmowa 21:00 Północ - film obyczajowy, Brazylia/Francja 1999 22:10 Na życzenie widzów: Cowboy Bebop (5/26) - serial animowany, Japonia 1998 22:35 Więcej niż fikcja: Prawdziwa historia - film dokumentalny 23:50 Kinoffkino Magazyn Kina Niezależnego (1/20) - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Filmowa klasyka: Faust - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1926 02:55 Możdżer & AUKSO - koncert 04:00 Program dnia TV Puls 06:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny 06:45 Taaaka ryba 07:20 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczy 07:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:25 Niewolnica Isaura (67/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 09:00 Życie jak poker (59) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998 09:30 Pamiętnik nastolatki (53) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 10:00 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Telezakupy 12:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:20 Telezakupy 14:05 Octava Dies 14:40 Trwajcie mocni w wierze - relacja 15:10 Don Matteo 3 (34) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2002 16:15 Domowa kawiarenka 16:40 Pamiętnik nastolatki (54) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 17:10 Niewolnica Isaura (68/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 17:45 Psie serce (19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 18:50 Zimna wojna (18/24) - serial dokumentalny 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Mistrzostwa Polski - kolarstwo 21:50 Człowiek prezydenta - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 23:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:30 Audiencja generalna 01:30 Zachować dla przyszłości (3) - film dokumentalny 02:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny 02:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:30 Super Grand Prix IAAF w Atenach - lekkoatletyka 11:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 World Cup Season Legendy - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Tour de France - kolarstwo 14:30 Tour de France - kolarstwo 14:45 Tour de France - kolarstwo 17:15 World Cup Season Legendy - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 FIA WTCC - magazyn fia wtcc 19:00 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Inside Alinghi - żeglarstwo 19:35 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 19:45 Turniej z cyklu US PGA Buick Championship - golf 20:45 Europejska seria turniejów PGA Open de France - golf 21:15 X-Adventure Raid Series - sporty ekstremalne 21:45 Tour de France - kolarstwo 23:00 Tour de France - kolarstwo 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Tour de France - kolarstwo 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski Eurosport 2 06:00 Wiadomości 06:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 07:00 Wiadomości 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 07:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 08:00 Wiadomości poranne 08:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 10:00 Wiadomości 10:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 11:00 Wiadomości 11:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 12:00 Wiadomości 13:00 Wiadomości 15:00 Fidżi Samoa - rugby 16:00 World Tour Włochy - siatkówka plażowa 17:00 World Tour Chiny - siatkówka plażowa 17:55 News Flash 18:00 YOZ Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18:30 Mistrzostwa Świata Francja - trial 18:55 News Flash 19:00 Pro Wrestling Bushido (58) - wrestling 19:55 News Flash 20:00 Fight Club - sporty walki 21:30 World Speed Poker Open (14) - poker 23:00 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 23:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 00:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 00:30 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 00:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 Wiadomości 01:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 02:00 Wiadomości 02:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 03:00 Wiadomości 03:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 04:00 Wiadomości 04:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 05:00 Wiadomości 05:45 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna Polsat: Sport 07:00 Wimbledon 2006 - tenis 09:00 Brazylia Ghana - piłka nożna 11:00 Hiszpania Francja - piłka nożna 13:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 13:30 KO TV - magazyn bokserski 14:00 Wimbledon 2006 - tenis 19:00 Wimbledon 2006 - tenis 20:50 Portugalia Francja - piłka nożna 23:00 Wimbledon 2006 - tenis Ale Kino! 08:00 Śródziemnomorska sielanka - komedia wojenna reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Diego Abatantuono, Claudio Bigagli, Giuseppe Cederna, Vanna Barba Włochy 1991 09:50 Góral - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Zuzanna i chłopcy - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Możdżeński, wyk. Tadeusz Pluciński, Ewa Krzyżewska, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Andrzej Nowakowski Polska 1961 12:00 Co się stało z ciocią Alicją? - film kryminalny reż. Lee H. Katzin, wyk. Ruth Gordon, Geraldine Page, Robert Fuller, Rosemary Forsyth USA 1969 13:50 List od Larsa von Triera - film dokumentalny reż. Lionel Boisseau, wyk. Francja 2005 14:30 Z nurtem życia - film obyczajowy reż. Clara Law, wyk. Anthony Wong, Annette Shun Wah, Annie Yip, Edwin Pang Australia 1996 16:15 Wiarołomni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Liv Ullmann, wyk. Lena Endre, Krister Henriksson, Thomas Hanzon, Michelle Gylemo Norwegia/ Niemcy/ Włochy/ Szwecja/ Finlandia 2000 18:55 Alter Egos - film dokumentalny reż. Laurence Green, wyk. Kanada 2004 20:00 ale hit! Charlie Cykor - czarna komedia reż. Eric Blakeney, wyk. Liam Neeson, Sandra Bullock, Oliver Platt, José Zúniga, Michael DeLorenzo, Andrew Lauer, Richard Schiff USA 2000 21:50 Nazajutrz - film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. Jason Robards, JoBeth Williams, Steven Guttenberg, John Cullum USA 1983 00:00 Człowiek bez głowy - film krótkometrażowy 00:30 Wrota niebios - western reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Christopher Walken, Isabelle Huppert, Sam Waterston USA 1980 Discovery Channel 06:00 Świat wyścigów: Wszystko odwrotnie - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 12:00 Świat wyścigów: Wszystko odwrotnie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 20:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 21:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 22:00 Strażacy: Za mną! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Przeklęte przejście dla pieszych - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 03:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 04:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 Carmen & Dave - reality show 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Carmen & Dave - reality show 14:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Heineken Open'er Festival 2005 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 21:02 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 21:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Mój własny - być prawdziwym fanem 22:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Hotel w gruzach - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Telepatia - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Węże - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Rafy koralowe - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 19:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Telepatia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: "Wąż" - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny short 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 22:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Zone Club 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 44 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 74 06:55 Tajemnice ogrodów: Francuski gust - mozaiki - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 10 07:20 Na straży dobrego stylu - magazyn mody odc. 4 07:45 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 08:10 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 16 09:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 15 10:25 Tajemnice ogrodów: Francuski gust - mozaiki - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 10 10:55 Na straży dobrego stylu - magazyn mody odc. 4 11:25 Kulisy Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 12:25 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 12:55 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 16 13:45 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 38 14:10 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 15 14:35 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 20 15:00 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 8 15:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 16:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 16:30 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 17:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 19 17:30 Kulisy Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 18:30 Dom na miarę - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 19:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 16 20:30 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 30 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 16 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 109 22:50 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 58 23:40 Sekstaza - program rozrywkowy odc. 43 00:30 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 109 02:05 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 03:00 Tajemnice ogrodów: Francuski gust - mozaiki - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 10 03:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 04:00 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 15 04:30 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 20 05:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 05:30 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 18 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku